Tell me
by TenaTheGryffindor
Summary: Harry is really unstable since Sirius died. Ginny finds him once and comforts him. Some spark shows up. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling (unfortunately)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry was nowhere to be found. She was looking everywhere. She could not handle thinking about what he could have done to himself.  
This wasn't a first time this happened since Sirius died in March. He would dissapear for a few hours and then came back with some dumb excuse. But she was really scared for him. He was really unstable. He was failling classes, he was shouting on everybody and, to top everything, he wasn't allowed to play quiditch and there was no DA anymore. That was really sad. She really loved those meetings. She learned a lot. Harry is probably the best teacher she ever had.  
She went to astronomy tower. It was the last place she didn't checked. If he is not here she is going to look for professor McGonagal.  
She climbed the stairs. To her relief, he was there. He was sitting by one of the openings, looking at the sunset. She couldn't help herself. She just stopped there and starred at him. He was so gorgeous. His messy dark hair, perfectly shaped lips, perfect jaw line, the most beautiful pair of green eyes she ever saw… But there was something wrong about those eyes. They didn't have that spark that he had after a good quidditch game, during teaching them, when he was laughing with Ron and Hermione… They were broken. She could see the pain in his eyes.  
She approached him.  
"Alone watching sunset… It would be romantic if you were with a girl. But this is just pathetic." She said and immediately regret those words. That was probably too harsh. He didn't need her sarcasm right now.  
He looked at her.  
"Go away, Ginny." He said. There was no emotion in his voice.  
"You shouldn't be disappearing like this. You are making us worry." She continued.  
"Oh, really… That is new." She couldn't see if he really meant that or was just looking for a way to make her angry.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked.  
"Nothing…" he said, sounding careless. "Just that, since beginning of the year, everybody abandoned me. Harry Attention Seeking Potter… Poor little Potter, who lost his parents, has a scar and now wants of everybody to love him… Nobody is here for me. Nobody wants to hear what I have to say. And I had this one person who cared for me and who wanted to hear me out and I lost that because of my stupidity! So don't pretend that you care for me or that you understand, because you don't! Just leave me the hell alone!" She felt tears in her eyes. How could he say that?  
"Okay." She said. "I will leave you alone." She turned around and started walk to the stairs.  
"Ginny…" he said. She turned her head. "Sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Now I just sound like Hagrid." She laughed at that.  
"Do you want of me to stay?" she asked. There was silence for a few seconds. He nodded. She walked to him. She sat down beside him.  
"This year… This is the worst year ever." He started. "I lost everything. I lost one of the important people in my life. I can't play quidditch, which is my favorite thing in the world. I was just a replacement to girl of my dreams. Thank God, I realized that she was using me and saw what is she actually like." She never felt such a relief. He was talking about Cho, a girl he had a huge crush on. Cedric was her boyfriend. When he died, she tried to date Harry, but it did not work out. From what she heard from Hermione, it was disaster.  
"I fell like… Like nobody wants me. Like nobody cares for me." He said and looked at his feet.

"That is not true." She said. She wanted to shout that she wants to be with him more than anything. Yes, she broke up with Michael, but Harry thought that she doesn't have any feelings for him anymore. "There are so many people that love you and care about you." She was never this patient with someone. If it was someone else, she will probably tell them to get their head out of their arse. But, Harry was different. He was always different.  
"Like who?" He asked.  
"Ron, Hermione, professor Dumbledore, professor McGonagal, Remus, Tonks, Neville, Luna, my whole family…" She started.  
"That is a lot of people." He interrupted her, with a precious smirk on his face. "What about you?"  
"What about me?" she asked, kind of confused.  
"Do you care about me?" he asked. He sounded like it was obvious.  
"Yes." She said. "I do care about you, Harry. And I, along with so many others, hate seeing you so miserable. I understand, you lost Sirius and I know you love him, but you can't always act like this. You are making us really worried. You need to get your life together. O.W.L's are coming and you need to study. In the summer you will come to us, like you always do, and we will play the crap out of quidditch. And you always have us if you need anything."  
"I don't like being a burden." He said.  
"You are not a burden. We all care about you and there is not anything we will not do for you. And I know that you will do anything for us too. You proved that." He looked at her.  
"Wow." He said. His eyes… There was that spark in them. Spark that she missed so much.  
"What?" she asked, confused again.  
"How I never saw it?" he said with something different in his voice.  
"What?" she asked again. She was curious.  
"You are gorgeous." He said, leaving her speechless. Even if she got something to say, she couldn't speak. Her voice was gone for those few seconds. They were just looking in each other's eyes, appreciating silence and a sunset.  
Through life, people were telling her that she is pretty. But she never wanted to be just this pretty girl. She was great in her classes, she had a lot of friends and now she is even playing quidditch. She never thought that someone will use such a strong word to describe her. And that was Harry of all people. Somebody that she always had such strong feelings for. Not just because he is The Boy Who Lived. Because he is smart, loyal, brave, talented, passionate, funny, bold, handsome… He is even more that she could ever ask for.  
"You really think that?" she asked him, when she finally got her voice again.  
"Ginny…" he said through a laugh. She hasn't heard him laugh in so long. She missed it. And his smile… "Have you ever looked in a mirror? God… I thought Cho is pretty?" She felt her cheeks burning and butterflies in her stomach.  
"Well, you are also pretty good looking." She said. He just compared her to one of the most popular and prettiest girls in school. That is the least she could say.  
"We should probably go back, shouldn't we?" he said.  
"Yes." She answered. They stood up and went downstairs. She was kind of sad. Because this was beautiful. She comforted Harry. He opened himself to her. She watched sunset with him. He called her gorgeous.  
They were walking to Gryffindor common room in silence. In a moment they were in front of Fat Lady.  
"Umbridge sucks." Harry said. That was a common room password.  
"She really does." Lady said and moved to the side. They entered in a warm common room that

was full of fifth years studying, couples snoging and kids fooling around with some toy that Fred and George gave them. They were forbidden by principal Bitch Umbridge. But Fred and George with Hermione's help figured out the way to make fake images when Umbridge is checking through the fire pit. They were doing whatever they wanted. And professor McGonagal was supporting them in breaking rules. Nobody hates Umbridge more than McGonagal.  
"Thank you, Ginny." He said.  
"For what?" She asked. She didn't do anything special.  
"I haven't talked like this with someone in a while. I appreciate it." He said.  
"I will always help a friend in need." She said.  
"You are the best." He said, with that smirk again. He did not had any clue how much those words meant to her.  
"Harry!" somebody shouted across the room. Ron and Hermione where walking towards them.  
"Where, the bloody hell, were you?" Ron said.  
"I was on the astronomy tower. Ginny found me. Right?" Harry said and looked at her.  
"Yes." She confirmed.  
"What were you doing there with him?" Ron asked.  
"Making your future nephew." She said. She couldn't help herself. It was Ron. She was born to annoy him.  
Ron looked like he just saw a ghost. Harry was laughing. Along with Hermione.  
"What?" he shouted.  
"You are so stupid, you know that, Ron?" she said. "I am messing with you. We talked. Talked like two friends."  
"Better for both of you." Ron said and walked away. Hermione followed him.  
Harry and Ginny looked at each other and burst in giggles.  
"Thank you, now he will watch me like a hawk." He said.  
"My work here is done." She said.  
"See you later." He said. "And thank you. For making me laugh."  
"Any time." She said. And he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He was so confused. It has been a long time since he had really opened to someone. And that was Ginny of all people.  
He knew that he was in a bad position. But he couldn't control himself. He wanted to be alone all the time. He thought that nobody wanted to hear him out. But, truth is that he did not let anyone to hear him. He was just being angry.  
He was so grateful that she showed up. They never really talked alone to each other. When he was talking to her, Ron and Hermione were always around. But this... She showed that she cared. Maybe she wasn't crushing on him anymore, but she still cared. They have known each other for years. Weasley's, basically, see him as a part of the family.  
When she said all those things, how a lot of people care about him, he looked at her. And he realized something. He wasn't talking to shy, scared, little girl he saved in his second year. In front of him was this confident, brave, mature, smart, beautiful, young woman. That was the first time he actually saw how gorgeous she is. Fire and gold in a form of a girl. He needed to tell her that. And she even called him good looking. He was never so confident in his looks. She was also a great in quidditch. He saw her playing and she really loves that. And she makes some great moves.  
"Harry?" he heard a voice that snaped him out of his thoughts. He was sitting with Ron and Hermione at a table in common room. There was a potion's book in front of him. He forgot that he was studying with them.  
"Where did you go?" asked Ron.  
"I just have a lot on my mind." He said defending himself.  
"If you were thinking about her…"  
"God, Ron, get over it!" Hermione interrupted him. "She was messing with you! Stop making a big thing out of a joke." It has been a day and he really thought that Ron will just reset in the morning. But, no. The joke was very funny and he needed a good laugh. And he knows that Ginny loves messing with Ron. And Ron will get over it. Maybe.  
And he really needed to thank Hermione. If she didn't interrupt, he would need to come up with some excuse. He was thinking about Ginny.  
Next day, he saw her while she was going to a class. He walked towards her.  
"Ginny!" he called. She turned around and gave him a smile.  
"Oh, hey, Harry." She said politely. "What's up?"  
"Nothing." He said. "Just going to a class. I just wanted to ask you, do you want to study with me today? In a library? You don't have to come if you don't want to. Just your finals are coming, I have O.W.L's and I was thinking…"  
"Yes, of course." She said. Thank God, she said yes, because if she let him continue, God knows where would he finish. He felt like random words were just coming out of his mouth.  
"We could go after dinner?" He suggested.  
"Okay. See you there." She said and went to class. He almost forgot that he also has a class to get to. He saw Hermione's hair and ran toward her.  
"What was that?" Hermione asked.  
"What was what?" he asked obliviously.  
"Why were you talking to Ginny?" she asked.  
"Nothing important." He answered as calmly as he could.  
"Then why are you so red?"  
"Hermione, you are my best friend and you are brilliant, but I hate when you are this pushy." He said."Okay. I will not tell Ron." She said. That was important.  
In the evening, he was sitting in a library with a transfiguration book and a parchment in front of him. He was taking notes. He realized that just looking around and waiting for her will just make time slower.  
Somebody took the parchment from his desk. He looked around, thinking what is Malfoy doing in a library. Instead, he saw that Ginny was holding his parchment paper while laughing.  
"Okay, give it back." He said. She gave it back.  
"It is so funny when somebody take you out of your thoughts." She said, while sitting in a chair beside him. "What are you studying?"  
"Transfiguration." He answered. "Every night, I am studying different subject."  
"Hermione really influenced you, didn't she?" she asked.  
"It is just organization. And I am just taking notes. I would recommend it to you too."  
"Okay." She said and took out a book from her backpack. "I have a Divination homework to do."  
"I can't wait for the next year just so I don't have those classes." He said.  
"Oh, believe me, I hate it to." She said. "But, I can't choose."  
"I am kind of sorry for professor Trelawney, though." He admitted. "I never really liked her, but she didn't deserve that."  
"Nobody deserves Umbridge's terror." Said Ginny.  
"I guess so." He said and shrugged.  
"Okay, so we should get to this." Ginny said, making a valid point. Everybody is stressing over Umbridge so they shouldn't be talking about that when they have a lot of studying to do.  
After half of hour, he saw that the librarian was a sleep.  
"I was hoping for that." He said.  
"What?" she asked. He checked once more and then took out a box of Honeyduke's chocolate bars out of his backpack. They had 'principal approved' stamp on it.  
"Those are my favorite!" she said. He smiled, pleased with himself. He saw her eating those a lot of times in The Burrow. He put out one bar and gave it to her.  
"I know you love these and we need some energy." He explained. She kissed him on a cheek. He felt his cheeks turning red. And they say that girls are complicated… Well some just need favorite sweets.  
It was one of the better evenings he had in a long time. He was eating sweets and laughed at Ginny's jokes. He wasn't thinking about Voldemort and he wasn't seeing Sirius when he was closing his eyes. He missed laughing with someone.  
They decided that it is time to go to bed. They still had some time before curfew. But, he was having his cloak in a backpack just in case.  
They got to the common room on time. There were still some fight years studying. And Fred and George checking if fake images are going.  
"I had a good time." She said, standing in front of doors of girl's dorm.  
"Me too." He said, looking at his feet. "Can we do this again tommorow?"  
"I have the practice, but I think I can make it." She said. "If you bring chocolate bars, of course." They both laughed at that. And then went to bed. And Harry wasn't dreaming about Sirius dying after a month.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
She found herself smiling while lying in a bed. She just studied with Harry. It was fun. And she thought that 'study' and 'fun' are two most uncombinable words in the world. They were talking, laughing, making jokes about Ron and professors. He even bought her favorite sweets. She couldn't stop thinking about it. Almost all girls were a sleep  
Hermione rosed up.  
„So? How was it?" Hermione asked with curiosity on her face. She had same facial expression like Ron in some situations.  
„How was what?" She asked.  
„Now you even sound like him." She said, rolling her eyes. „You little date with Harry."  
„It was not a date." She defended herself. And then realized something. "Wait a minute… I haven't told you about it."  
"You did not have to." She said, resting her head on her hand. "I saw Harry walking towards you today. He was red like a kid from a first year when seven years say 'hi' to him. He was excited the whole time. You were also excited the whole afternoon and you basically ran to the library. And you asked me does your hair look good. I know how to connect two dotes." Hermione is one of her best friends and she is brilliant in every single way. But her brains can be annoying sometimes. You can't keep a secret from her, no matter how hard you try.  
"We had fun. He even bought me my favorite candies." She told her.  
"That is sweet. Just be careful. Ron is very paranoid since you made that joke."  
"Ron is always paranoid." She said. They both laughed.  
"True." Hermione said.  
She fell a sleep with the sweetest dreams.  
She was running to a class. She overslept. Why nobody woke her up? What is the point of having roommates if they don't wake you up in morning?  
She saw a curly blond hair. She ran to Luna. Her best friend.  
"Where were you?" Luna asked with her high, dreamy voice.  
"I overslept. I am going to kill Hermione for not waking me up." She whispered. She was stressed. It was Friday, there is an exam in Monday, she has a practice this afternoon, a deal with Harry and tomorrow they are playing against Slytherin. She still doesn't get why are they playing against them again, since what happened last time. Harry and George had beaten the crap out of Malfoy few months ago after the game. That is why Harry, Fred and George have been banned to play. Angelina was furious.  
They haven't really had a tactic for this upcoming game. Except: 'Ron, get yourself together!' and 'We need to kick those Slytherin asses!'  
Gryffindors were in a really bad position. Since it was found out about DA, Umbridge is watching over them more than ever. Common room was some sort of oasis in a desert after a long day of trying not to get expelled because of some dumbass rules. That bitch is constantly like: 'Gryffindors this, Gryffindors that…' Sorry if we don't want to be physically abused by a teacher or anybody and if we want to really learn something about Defense Against the Dark Arts. But, McGonagal always has their backs. She is the best professor here.  
She could not wait of a school day to end. It meant practice and another meeting with Harry.  
She always felt proud when she was wearing her jersey. Number seven and 'Weasley'. She wanted this for years. She was practicing in a broom closet since she was six. This maybe is not her favorite position, but feeling of flying through the air and finally actually playing is kind of dream come true. Next year she is going on tryouts. She wants to get a position of a chaser.  
Obviously, Slytherins showed up and were singing that stupid song. There is nobody with less confidence than Ron. He can be good, but there shouldn't be any audience. That is a problem on games when the whole school is here.  
Angelina was trying to get them to go away, but when were they listening to anyone?  
Ginny was left with no choice. She took out her precious wand.  
"Silencio!" she screamed. They lost an ability to talk. She put away her wand and looked at the crew. Most of them were looking victorious, except Angelina. She looked concerned.  
"Ginny, if this is permanent, we are…"  
"Oh, don't be scared, it will be over after a practice. Now we should get to that practice." She said, already on her broom.  
She never saw Ron playing this good. He did not miss a quaffle once. She was so happy she done that. Ron maybe was an ass sometimes, but he was her brother. And she knew that it would be his fault if they lost.  
Immediately after practice, she took her jersey of, put on her best jeans and a shirt, brushed her hair and put on a lip gloss she stole from Lavender. God, she hated herself for taking care of these things. She never thought that she will care about her looks because of a boy. But this wasn't any boy. This was Harry.  
She brought her backpack, so she can go to a library right after a practice. Sun was already down.  
She found Harry on a same spot as yesterday. But she needed to stare at him first. She loved how he looked when he was concentrated on what is he doing. She loved him more when he was smiling and laughing, but also when he was serious. How he runs his fingers through his already messy hair, the look in his eyes, how he bites his lip…  
She went towards the desk and dropped the backpack on the desk. She loved scaring him. It was so cute when he was taken out of his thoughts.  
"You will always do that, won't you?" he asked as she was sitting down.  
"What are we studying today?" she asked.  
"Herbology." He answered.  
"Neville's obsession." She said and took out her notes.  
"You literary wrote 'Neville's obsession' on top?" he said, noticing.  
"Yes. Because it is his obsession. I am trying to make things more fun." She explained.  
"You always make things fun." He said, looking at her. There was something new in his eyes. There was that spark, but it was also amazement. "How was the practice?"  
"It was pretty good. Slytherins showed up and Ron got nervous. I put 'silencio' on them. He did not missed even one." She told him.  
"How I never thought of that?" he said, mad at himself. "But you can't do that at the game." He added after thinking.  
"Now they know how good Ron actually is. They don't have what to make fun of." She explained.  
"Wow, that is great logic." He said. "I wish I thought of that. You are amazing, Ginny." She tried to ignore those words. This wasn't like when he called her gorgeous. He was broken and they were alone at the astronomy tower. Now they had stuff to do.  
He brought chocolate bars again. They started eating them when librarian fell a sleep.  
"You are the best." She said unwrapping one. He gave her a smile as 'thank you'. She was tired. And chocolate always helps. Golden Remus Rule.  
They forgot about time. They stayed after curfew.  
"Shit!" Harry whispered looking at the clock. "Pack your things." They packed their stuff into backpacks. He took out the famous Invisibility cloak and Marauder's map. He was probably taking them everywhere. You never know in what situation will you found yourself in.  
"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He whispered. "Lumos! Let's go!"  
They went out, as quietly and as fast as possible.  
"Okay, Filch is in his office, but his cat is not." He whispered. "Put this on!" He gave her the cloak. She wrapped herself in the silver cloak. In a second, Harry was underneath it too. They were never this close to each other.  
They weren't caught. But they were scared that the Fat Lady, wouldn't let them. She did it. They were so grateful.  
In front of girl's dorm. Just like a day before.  
"Will you come to the game tomorrow?" she asked.  
"Of course. I want to see some Slytherin ass getting kicked." She laughed.  
"You will. Good night." She said.  
"Sweet dreams." He said. She entered a dorm and had those sweet dreams. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
He was getting back on track with his classes. He felt better.  
He couldn't believe how he never saw how amazing Ginny is until now. Yes, they weren't really hanging out before. And she was always shy around him. But, still... She is one of the best people ever. She loves quidditch. She's got a great sense of humor. She is smart. She will always stood up for herself. And she is so beautiful. He loves the way she moves her fiery, long, straight hair.  
„Mind if I sit?" he heard a dreamy voice that got him back to reality. He looked up and saw Luna. She was wearing her big lion hat. Luna actually became dear to him. She is weird, but in the best way possible.  
„No, sit down." He said and made a room for her to sit on a bench.  
„You were thinking about something important, weren't you?" she asked.  
„It is no big deal." He said.  
„You were thinking about a girl, right?" she asked. That is something he really admired about Luna. Her curiousity. She was the ipidemy of a Ravenclaw.  
„How do you know?" he asked.  
„You are smiling. And there is something different in your eyes. That is a look that my dad used to watch my mom with." She explained. She lost her mom when she was nine. That is something that they had in common. „If you don't mind me asking, who were you thinking about?" For some reason, he knew he could trust Luna. Luna is a good person. She wouldn't hurt a fly.  
„Ginny." He said. It was good to say that out loud.  
„Oh. I guess I understand that. You are spending a lot of time together lately. She is funny and talented. She is a good friend. And she is really pretty." She said.  
„She is beautiful." He corrected her. „She is like fire and gold in form of a girl." He couldn't believe he was saying this out loud.  
„That is sweet." She said. „I remember this one girl from Beauxbatons. I really liked her." He was little stunned with those words. He looked at her. She had that dreamy face expression she always had.  
"Are you trying to tell me that you like girls?" he asked.  
"It wasn't in my plan to tell you, but conversation led us to this." She said, completely normally.  
"You are not interested in boys?" he asked, just to check.  
"No, I am. But I also like girls. I like both. It was very confusing. When I finally realized that I like both, it was a relief. Like all wracks butrs left my body." She admitted. He smiled. Even while opening to him, she was mentioning some creatures only she knew about.  
"Thank for having trust to tell me." He said.  
"I mean, it is not really a secret, but I am still not ready to tell everybody." She explained. "One day I will wake up and be ready. And of course I trust you. With you I feel like I have a friend."  
"I am your friend." He said. He wanted of her to know.  
"You are really nice." She said. "Game is starting soon. We should find our seats."  
They found seats. Angelina and Flint shaked hands. All players were on the brooms. Madam Hooch gave the sign and all players were in the air. All balls were out.  
He was kind of sad. He wanted to be out there, playing with them. If he could just hold his anger, he would still be on the team. But then, he wouldn't be seeing Ginny's hair running through the air. Everything happens with a reason, obviously.  
Gryffindors were in the lead. Ron was keeping like never before. Harry almost lost his voice cheering for him. Slytherins were cheering for their team, without making fun of Gryffindors. Ginny was right. They saw how good Ron actually is. Now, they don't have what to make fun of.  
"I think that Weaslette saw the snitch!" Jordan said. And he was right. Ginny was flying through the air with the speed of light. Malfoy saw it too. They were on a height of the audience seats. It was in millimeters. They were so close. Their hands were as stretched as they could be. But then Malfoy did the worst thing that Harry ever saw someone doing on a game since he has been playing. He pulled her hair. She fell of her broom, to the ground. She screamed out of pain.  
"Son of a bitch!" she screamed so loud that probably the whole Great Britain heard her.  
Most of them stood up to their feet. Slytherins were cheering. Quidditch is a brutal sport, but this was the dirtiest thing he ever saw someone doing.  
Madam Hooch whistled.  
"Everyone quit playing." Jordan said. McGonagal and Hooch ran toward Ginny. Hermione, Luna, Neville and Harry went to the pitch. They ran toward them. Along with Fred, George and Ron.  
"Someone of you, please find madam Pomfrey." McGonagal said.  
"I will." He automatically said. He ran into a castle. Quidditch pitch is not far away from the hospital wing for obvious reasons. He came into the wing, without breath.  
"Quidditch accident?" madam Pomfrey immediately asked when he burst in. He nodded. She took her kit and followed him. Everybody were still on the pitch. Ginny was moaning out of pain. He had a huge urge to break Malfoy's jaw again. Once wasn't enough. And he knew that he wasn't only one thinking that.  
As soon as madam Pomfrey have took Ginny to the hospital wing, McGonagal turned to Malfoy. He had a good feeling about this.  
"Malfoy!" she screamed. Malfoy looked scared as shit.  
"Prepare for something that will be written in history." Jordan said to a microphone. Harry agreed.  
"I've been into Quidditch for forty years now, and I never saw such shallow, rude and dangerous move! Be lucky that madam Pomfrey knows her job, because miss Weasley would probably never recover from this contusion! You will be having detention at my office every weekend for the rest of the year!" He never saw McGonagal this furious.  
"Rest of the year?" Malfoy said in disbelief.  
"Khm, khm." He hated that sound more than anything. Umbridge steped forward. "Excuse me Minerva, but you first need a permission from…"  
"Don't get me wrong," professor interrupted her. "But I am definitely not in a mood for you bullshit, Dolores." Everybody was stunned. "This is the dirtiest move that I've and probably anyone ever seen."  
"Aren't we taking this a little bit too seriously?" Umbridge continued. But you could see how red her face was when McGonagal called her rules bullshit.  
"Too seriously?" McGonagal screamed. "Dolores, she fell on a ground from ten meters! I've seen her shoulder and arm! If there was no madam Pomfrey, she would probably never recover! Just because he is a Slytherin and his dad is that little bitch Lucius does not make him less guilty! Now move over!"  
All students and professors were just standing there. Umbridge looked like her face is boiling. She started to kick the ground with her feet and squeal. She was acting like a four year old kid that did not get what they wanted. When professors left, everybody started cheering.  
"That was bloody brilliant." Ron said.  
"It was." Harry confirmed.  
"But, don't think that I am not going to kill him." He added. As much as Harry also wanted to beat him up, Malfoy just got himself three older brothers. And two of them are pranksters. Malfoy just got himself into a living torture.  
They all left to the hospital wing. Ginny was in big pain. And he knew that she will be in even bigger one when she drinks skelegrow. He felt it in his second year.  
"I am going to kill him!" Ron said.  
"Don't kill anybody. Because I will. Actually I have a better idea. Fred, George, prank the crap out him. He will kill himself after a week." She said. That Ginny logic, coming in again. They all laughed.  
"Think of that as done, sis." Said one of the twins.  
"Please leave now, miss Weasley needs some rest." Madam said as she was passing by. All of them started to leave.  
"Harry…" she said. He turned around. "Will you stay with me?"  
"Of course I will." He said and sat down beside her.  
They were talking. Hour passed like a second.  
"Do you have any more of those chocolate bars?" she asked.  
"I do. I will be back in a second." He said and went out of the wing. He started to run to the common room. He was never this fast. He just ran in, took the backpack, filled it with some things and went back.  
On his way back, he saw Malfoy walking in one hallway. He couldn't control himself. He went behind him, took his shoulder and pushed him against the wall with his hand on Malfoy's neck.  
"What do you want?"  
"Of you to stop being a cheating, little bitch." He said.  
"Why are all of you making a big thing out of this?" Harry was even more furious.  
"Because it is. What you did was dirty and you really hurt her."  
"And why do you care so much about her, Potter?" He always hated sound of his name coming through his mouth. He pushed his neck so hard that he couldn't talk anymore.  
"If you touch my girl again, don't think I won't kill you. And remember. I have nothing to lose. That makes me dangerous." He said and left him to run away. He didn't care if he got in trouble. He needed to make that jerk know that he hurt the wrong girl.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

This was her first quidditch injury.  
And it was terrible. It hurt like hell. Malfoy will pay for this.  
Harry was with her.  
"Wait, you are telling me that McGonagal called Umbridge's rules bullshit and that she called Malfoy's dad a little bitch? She is my idol from now on! And I am going to tell her that." She said after Harry told her what happened after Pomfrey got her in the wing.  
"All true. You can ask around. This is something that should be written in Hogwarts: A history." He said laughing.  
"Do you have any more of those chocolate bars?" she asked.  
"Yes. I will be back in a minute." He said and left. She was realizing something. He cared for her. It did not matter in what way. She knew that he cared for her and that was enough.  
He came back pretty fast. With a backpack on his shoulder.  
"It took you more than a minute." She said.  
"Do you want chocolate or not?" He asked. They both laughed. He brought her licorice wands, pumpkin juice, chocolate bars, chocolate frogs and cookies fresh from the kitchen.  
"I want to marry you!" she said when she saw all that sweet beauty. "Just so I can eat my favorite candies every day!"  
"One day, if I don't know who to marry, you will get my owl." He said, laughing.  
"Now, I can mess with Ron even more!" she realized.  
"Oh, please, don't!" he said. "He is still not over that first joke, don't add more to a fire."  
"You just gave me one more reason." She said.  
"You are the worst wife ever, Ginny." He said and they both burst in to laugh.  
Half of an hour later, they were asking each other weird questions.  
"Okay, so if you needed to pick your wand or a broomstick, what would you pick?" she asked him.  
"I would pick my wand and then accio my Firebolt back." She threw a wrapper on him.  
"You are no fun, Potter!" she said. "I ask you some hard question and you ruin everything with your logic. That is just a proof that you are hanging out with Hermione way too much."  
"Now I can't have friends? You are now even a possessive wife!" he said. They will probably forever make jokes about that.  
"I need to make sure that you don't get sweets to anyone but me!"  
"Okay, I can't argue against that." He said. She remembered something.  
"Oh my!" she said. "I have test in Monday!"  
"You will probably be excused from it. You have a pretty good excuse."  
"Harry," she said in a tone that sounded like it was obvious. "It's Potions!"  
"Where are your books?" he immediately asked when she told him that.  
"In my backpack." She explained. "You can ask Hermione to get them."  
"I'll be right back." He said and ran out of the room. He was back really soon, with her potions book, her notes and his notes.  
"Get ready." He said. "Have you studied for this test earlier?"  
"Yes. You know I did because I studied with you!" she reminded him.  
"Sorry. So I can exam you right know?" he asked.  
"Yes." She gave him her notes.  
"Okay… First question: what is the main ingredient of veritaserum?" she couldn't remember that. So she just said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Weed?" she said. He laughed.  
"You could just say that you don't know! Why weed?" he asked.  
"Because you need to high to tell someone all of your secrets." She explained.  
"Worst thing is that it makes sense!" he said through a laugh. "Just don't write that in a test."  
"You are the right person to tell me that, sir." She reminded him.  
"Does everyone know that story?" he asked.  
"Apparently, yes." She said. "It is a legendary story."  
"Okay, you have a test in Monday we should be serious so back on track." He had a point.  
After a few hours, wrappers were all around, Harry was asleep, she knew everything for the test and she was in pain because of the skelegrow. But, she was filled with happiness. Her stomach was aching because of laugh. And that is how you know that you had a good time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry woke up. He was in a chair. He couldn't remember when he fell a sleep. Sun was hitting from the big windows in a hospital wing. His neck hurted because of sleeping in a chair. Wrappers of candies were on the floor and he had his potions notes in his hands.  
He blinked few times and then saw a beautiful view. Ginny was curled up in a bed, sleeping with her red hair all over the pillow.  
He was just staring at her for a few seconds. Then he realized that what he is doing is creepy and started to look for something that would keep him busy. He started to throw all the wrappers in a trash can. And there were a lot of those.  
When he was picking the ones from Ginny's bed, he was really careful that he doesn't touch her. He knew what would be the result of touching her.  
When he cleaned up everything, he saw her warm, brown eyes opening.  
"Good morning." She said.  
"Good morning, Sleeping beauty." He said. He already told her that she is gorgeous, that shouldn't be weird.  
"You stayed here the whole night?"she asked, while stretching her healthy arm and getting into a sitting position.  
"I apparently did." He said. "I think that we lost the track of time. I should probably go. But, I will come back later."  
"See you. And thank you. For staying with me and helping me with studying." She said. He smiled at her.  
"Anytime." He said and left. He went to the great hall. It was eight o'clock in the morning. Breakfast was still on. He found Ron and Hermione and sat down with them.  
"Harry, where were you?" Hermione asked.  
"I stayed with Ginny." He answered while taking some pancakes.  
"Why?" Ron asked, concerned.  
"Because she asked me to." He answered.  
"What were you doing? The whole, bloody, night?" he continued.  
"We were studying and lost the track of time." He explained.  
"Ron, they were studying." Hermione said, when she saw his facial expression. "He asked me to get her potions notes, so calm down."  
In the afternoon, he went back to the wing.  
Luna was with her.  
"Oh, hey, Harry." Luna said. "It is nice to see you."  
"You too, Luna." He said. "How are you, Ginny?"  
"Better, thanks. I will be able to go to classes tomorrow. And I am going to rock that exam." She said. It is true. She knew everything so well last night.  
"I am going to leave you alone." Luna said. "See you later, Ginny. Bye, Harry."  
"Bye." He said and took his spot.  
"So, how are you?" she asked.  
"I am good. Kind of scared of Ron, though." He admitted.  
"Really? Harry Potter, boy who fought You-know-who several times, is scared of my stupid brother?" she said. He smiled.  
"I would rather be fighting a monster than dealing with overprotective, older brothers, right now."  
"I kind of understand that." She said and shrugged.  
"Do you know when will madam let you go?" he asked.  
"Probably soon." She said. "My hand is not hurting anymore and I can kind of use it." She stretched it out.  
"That is good. I can't wait for summer, so we can play together. I think that you will be a great quidditich companion."  
"I can't wait to play with you, too." She said.  
Madam Pomfrey came in.  
"You seem fine." She said when she looked at Ginny. "You can go."  
"Thank you, madam." Ginny said. She easily got up.  
"Goddamn, I need a shower." She said.  
"Let's go." He said.  
They were standing in a common room again.  
"Thank you for staying with me the whole night. And helping me with potions." She said. "And for the sweets."  
"It is the least I can do. Are we studying again? We can do it tomorrow. And we can do it after school beside the lake. Or we can go to the library again if you want. Or we can stay in the common room." He was getting tongue-tied. He hated himself.  
"Beside the lake sounds good." She said. He let out a breath. "You are really cute when you are nervous." She kissed him on a cheek. He could feel his cheeks turning red. "You are so sweet." He was so overwhelmed. She told him that he is cute and kissed on a cheek.  
"Thank you." He said. 'Really?' he thought. 'That is the best thing that came to your mind? Idiot!'  
He tucked her hair behind her ear. He did not have any clue where did he found the courage to do that.  
"See you." She said.  
"See you." He said back and watched her walk away with her hair bouncing on her back.  
"You really like her." He heard. It was Hermione.  
"No, I don't." he denied.  
"Harry, you really think that you can lie to me?" she asked. And she was right. It is impossible to lie to someone like Hermione.  
"Okay, I really like her. I mean just look at her. She is hilarious, really smart, nobody can mess with her, she is amazing at quidditch… And, I know you are a girl, but look at her. She is so gorgeous." He had a déjà vu from yesterday when he was talking with Luna.  
"And I thought you liked Cho?" she said, more to herself than him.  
"Please, don't remind me of that. God, I was such an idiot!" he said.  
"Well, you now know that you can't really handle emotional girls. But, I do think that you have chances with Ginny." She said.  
"You really think that?" he asked. He already felt his confidence raising.  
"Yeah. Just find some courage. I am rooting for you two." She said.  
"Thanks, Hermione."  
"Anytime. Now, help me hide these hats for house elves!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

She did great at her exam. She was really proud of herself. And it was the last class for today.  
"You were really great." Luna said. "But, when did you study? You were in the hospital wing the whole time."  
"Harry helped me. We ate sweets and studied. He also studied for his O. ." she explained. "He stayed with me the whole night."  
"I am happy for you." Luna said. Luna may seem absent the whole time, but she is good listener. Ginny really appreciated her. "Do you want to get lunch together?"  
"Sorry, I have deal with Harry. We are studying by the lake today." She said with a smile on her face.  
"That sounds sweet." She said. "See you later."  
"See you later." She said back and went to the common room. She needed her notes. And she brushed her hair.  
He was waiting for her in the common room.  
"Ready to go?" he asked. He had a backpack on his shoulder and a blanket in his hand.  
"Yeah." She said and followed him. They went out and sat down under a willow that was giving a nice shadow. She liked how willow's strings were making a curtain around them.  
"What is on today's schedule?" she asked.  
"History of Magic." He said.  
"God, Harry, I am going to fall asleep." She said. She never liked that subject. It is really hard to keep your eyes open during those classes.  
"I already did a big part, so it shouldn't take long. I thought of this more as hanging out than just studying." He explained.  
"Harry, is this a date?" she asked.  
"Think about it however you want. I just like hanging out with you."  
"I like hanging out with you too." She admitted and smiled at him.  
Harry was right. They were finished with studying in less than an hour. They had the whole afternoon for themselves.  
"What should we do know? Do you have anything in plan?" she asked him.  
"I brought something." He said and took his backpack.  
"You need to stop buying me candies." She said. It was sweet, but she did not like the fact that he was spending so much money on her. He took out cookies and cupcakes.  
"Who said I bought these?" he asked. "I have some connections. But, don't tell Hermione about this. She will just kill me for 'using house elves'."  
"She is very obsessed with house elves." She agreed.  
"Oh, I haven't asked you, how were you on your potions exam?" he asked.  
"The best one in class." She said, proud of herself. "And there is only one person I can thank for that." She said, raising her cookie.  
"It was nothing." He said, shaking his head.  
"Harry, Snape did not have any sarcastic comment for it. That is something." She said. "You are great teacher."  
"And you are a great student." He said. There were a lot of crumbs on his shirt. She started to move them off. He looked at her hand on his chest and looked back at her. He was turning red. He was so adorable in these situations.  
She moved her hand back.  
"Is Ron still bothering you?" she asked.  
"Not as much as before, but he still looks concerned from time to time. " He said. "He will let it go, eventually."  
"He will." She said, taking another bite of her cookie.  
They were talking. Eating cookies. They almost haven't noticed the sunset.  
"It is getting cold." She said, rubbing her arms.  
"Oh, here you go." He said and taking off his jacket. He wrapped her in it. She smelled it when he wasn't looking. His scent is one of the best things she ever smelled. After her mom's cake. They were admiring the sunset. Just like the time when she found him on the astronomy tower. That seemed ages ago.  
Sunset gave the sky all of the most beautiful shades of pink, orange and purple. There was the reflection of the sky in the lake, there were unicorns on the other side…  
He took out his wand. He waved with it and the ends of the willow's strings were light up. He managed to make the moment even more beautiful.  
"This is gorgeous." She said.  
"I agree." He said, while looking at her.  
Sun almost completely went down. Moon was already up there.  
"We should probably get going." She said.  
"Yeah." He said. They took all of their stuff. He took out his cloak and the map. Of course he did. It wasn't past curfew, but they needed to be fast. They were walking as fast as they could.  
They were in front of the Fat Lady, literary, minute before the curfew. They entered the common room. This is where most of their meetings end. She still had his jacket around her shoulders  
"Harry, this was one of the most beautiful things that anyone ever done for me. It was amazing." She said.  
"See, now watching sunset isn't very pathetic anymore." He said and they both laughed. "By the way, I thought of something." He took out the folded piece of paper and gave it to her. She unfolded it. There was nothing on it.  
"It is a blank paper." She said.  
"I have the same one. Everything you write on it will appear on my paper. And opposite." He explained.  
"Like the coins we had for our DA meetings?" she pointed out.  
"Something like that. Now we can communicate during classes." He said.  
"You are a genius, Harry."  
"I know." He said, running his fingers through his hair.  
"You probably want you jacket back." She remembered and started to take it off.  
"No. I would like of you to keep it. You look way better in it than me." He said. She felt a huge smile on her face.  
"Thank you. For today. See ya." She said and went to the bedroom. Hermione was waiting for her.  
"Tell me what happened!" she demanded. Ginny told her about the sunset. And the jacket.  
"I never knew that Harry could be this sweet." Hermione commented.  
"I knew." She said. She did not tell her about the paper. She put on her pajamas and found a special hanger for Harry's jacket. She took out the paper and a quill. She wrote 'Good night'. A minute after she got the reply. 'Sweet dreams'.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

He was so proud of himself. He improvised the light strings. He just thought that it goes with a moment. He thought of the paper by himself and found a spell that does that. And she loved all of it.  
Next day, he was going to the common room after his classes and saw one familiar person on the staircase.  
„Remus!" he called and hugged him. „What are you doing here?"  
"I came to see you, of course." He said. "Where do you think that we could go?"  
"Let's go outside."  
They went on the lake. He saw that willow. He smiled.  
"Why are you smiling?" Remus asked.  
"Nothing, I just remembered something." He said.  
"You are doing really well. I thought that you will be far more sad or angry. But you look really happy." He noticed.  
"I was. I was really angry and sad. I was mean to everyone around me. I believed that there was nobody left who wants to listen to me. This, one, person proofed me wrong." He explained.  
"And that person is…" he said looking at him like he has some sort of a disease.  
"I am going to keep that to myself." He said. Remus was his friend. But, he did not want to talk about that to an adult.  
"I am just going to guess that is a girl." He said. He did not push him into telling it. Harry appreciated that.  
"How is the Order doing?" he asked. He actually wanted to talk about that.  
"Everything is kind of falling apart without Dumbledore. We do get the messages from him, but is not the same. Snape is distant, Molly is nervous for all the kids, Arthur is at the ministry the whole time, Kingsley also has too much job, Tonks is investigating all the disappears… It is a mess."  
"I agree." As much as Ginny is putting some order to his life, everything is still not right.  
"We are trying the best we can. More people are feeling that something bad is coming. That he is back. But it is still not enough."  
"It is going to be okay." He said.  
"What do we have here?" they heard the voice Harry hated more than anything. Umbridge was looking at them with a pergament and a quill in her hands. "So that is how the famous Order is working? You are brainwashing the kids into believing you! Get out of here, you halfbreed!" she called him a halfbreed. That is the worst thing you could say to someone like him.  
"You have no right to call him like that." Harry said.  
"Oh, really. Well I am the one who decides about that! There is no child that will be tell me what to do, especially not you!" Everyone knew that Umbridge hates children. But, nobody can talk like this.  
"You have something against non-purebloods?" Harry asked.  
"Of course I do! They are the shame of the Wizarding World!" she said.  
"So weird for someone that is also a halfblood." Harry noticed. He also noticed McGonagal from the behind. And some kids. Including Ginny. Umbridge was frozen.  
"What did you say?" she asked, still stunned.  
"That you are a halfblood. I heard that your mother was a muggle, your brother is a squib and your father was nothing more than a janitor! You disowned them. Which is disgusting, in my and probably everyone's, opinion." He said. He heard that from Arthur few months ago. And it was the most precious information ever.  
"How do you know about that?" she asked while tearing pergament into pieces.  
"I have my own sources." He said.  
"You should have some more respect!" she said, furious. It was hilarious to see someone dressed in pink and so short so angry.  
"Sorry, but I don't have any respect for people who did not earned it in any way. And I definitely don't have the respect for someone who physically abused me." He said and showed her his left hand. He will probably forever have that carved there.  
"So that is how you want to play?" she said. "You will see what I will do to someone like you."  
"I can't wait." He said. She went back to the castle. McGonagal approached him.  
"Potter, you were always dear to me, but from now on, you have my respect." She said.  
"I am honored." He said. She left and everybody who were there started to cheer. Ginny ran toward him.  
"Harry, this was amazing! I am so proud of you for standing up to her!" she kissed him on a cheek. And his face was becoming red again. "This was the most badass thing I've ever saw." She added. "See you later."  
"See you later." He said back. She left back to Luna. He touched his cheek on the place where she kissed him.  
"Okay, this was brilliant." Remus said. Harry almost forgot that he was here. "But, you should be careful. Umbridge is a snake."  
"I know. But this was so much stronger than me." He said.  
"James would be so proud of you." Remus said. "Is Ginny her?"  
"Is she who?" he asked.  
"The girl that comforted you?" he explained.  
"Yes." He was honest. There was no point in lying. Hermione said that it was obvious how much he likes her.  
"Are trying anything or are you just admiring from a far?"  
"I am trying. We watched sunset together yesterday. I gave her my jacket. She really liked it." He said.  
"It is good that you have someone who understands you. I should go now. But I will come again." Remus said. They hugged and Remus left. Harry went back to the common room.  
Hour later, Hermione and Ron approached him.  
"How big of an idiot are you?" Hermione asked. That was too direct even for Hermione.  
"What?" he asked.  
"All of those things you said to Umbridge! I get it you, hate her, I hate her, we all hate her, but you can't say those things! She will watch you like a hawk now!" she said.  
"Like that was different before." Harry said.  
"Harry, this is serious!" she said.  
"But, it was awesome!" Ron commented.  
"It was." Hermione admitted. "But also risky."  
"Like we never done anything risky. We were brewing the polyjuice potion in a girl's bathroom. We were looking for the sorcerer's stone. We had a secret organization for learning Defense against the dark arts! Those things are pretty risky. And we broke into the Ministry." He said.  
"He has a good point." Ron said.  
"Just be…"  
"Careful, I know." He interrupted her. He was so tired of hearing those words.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

She just saw the most badass thing ever. Harry called out Umbridge in front of people. He basically started a war with her. Maybe it was too much and he will probably get in trouble, but it was awesome.  
Few days later, she took out her paper during the class. She wrote: 'Hey, are we going to meet today?' There was no reply till the last class. 'Sorry, I can't. Some other time.' She was disappointed. He became a part of her daily routine. And she liked it. A lot.  
She could not find him anywhere. She saw Ron and Hermione in the common room. They were looking nervous.  
"Ron! Hermione!" she called and walked towards them. They turned around and looked at her.  
"Oh, hey, Ginny." Hermione said.  
"Have you seen Harry?" she asked.  
"No. He was really upset the whole day. After classes, he just left." Ron said. "What the, bloody hell, is going on with him?"  
"I am about to find out." She said and left the common room. She knew where he was.  
She climbed to the astronomy tower. God, those stairs are always a hustle. She saw him there. He was sitting at the exact same place.  
"Harry." She called him. He turned around.  
"Ginny, please go away. I really need to be alone now." He said.  
"I will leave when you tell me what is wrong and when I am sure that you are not going to hurt yourself." She said. She felt like they are back at the beginning.  
He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He looked her with those emerald eyes.  
"Remus is in Azkaban." He said. There were the tears in his eyes. He put his head in his hands.  
"Oh, my god, Harry…" she wanted to say something. She wanted to make him feel better. But she couldn't. There were no words getting out of her mouth.  
"If I could just keep my mouth shut! No, I need to stand up to Umbridge! I need to be some fighter for justice! I lost another person because I am an idiot!" he was truly mad at himself.  
"Okay, I admit, what you said to Umbridge was careless. But Remus is not dead. He is still out there and he will be okay." She said.  
"Ginny, Sirius was telling me about Azkaban. It is a horrible place. What will he do during the full moon? I just…" His voice broke. There was a tear rolling down his cheek. She sat down beside him.  
"You thought that you were doing the right thing. It will be fine." She said.  
"I am a careless, selfish, idiot!" he said. She couldn't bear seeing him being so miserable. And thinking those things about himself.  
"Yes, you can act like an idiot. Yes, you can be careless. But, Harry, you are not selfish. You are probably the most selfless person that I met or will ever meet. You are smart, you are talented and you have a huge heart. You have the biggest heart in the world. You are a beautiful person, Harry. And I am so sorry that you can't see that." She said. She felt a tear running on her cheek. Those are all the things that she always thought.  
"You really think that?" he asked, looking at her with the watery eyes.  
"No. I know that." She said and put her hand on his.  
And then he kissed her. She was stunned for a moment. She needed a few seconds to realize what is going on. His hand was on her cheek and his lips on hers. She closed her eyes and started kissing him back. His lips were soft and gentle, along with a kiss. It was becoming more passionate. She was sitting in his lap. Her fingers were in his hair, making it even messier. His hands were on her back, pulling her closer. This was the most beautiful thing she ever experienced.  
Their faces separated and they looked each other in the eyes. There was a silence for a few moments.  
"I made so many dumb decisions in my life." He whispered. "But this is the best thing I've done in a long time."  
"I agree." She said. His fingers were playing with her hair.  
"God, you are so beautiful. I can't believe that I was kissing this goddess." He said. She smiled. This weren't just compliments. "You are an amazing person. You are brave, bold, fierce, passionate, talented, strong, smart and funny. You are a fire and gold, Ginny." His face was in her hands.  
"You are the best person I know. I can't be more grateful for the day that you asked my mom for help." She said.  
"I had no clue that that will bring me some of the best moments in my life." He said.  
"I am so sorry to break this, but we should probably go back." She said.  
"Don't think that this the last time." He said with a smile on his face. They stood up. She was brushing her hair with her fingers and fixing her shirt. It was wrinkly from Harry's hands. He was doing the same things.  
They entered the common room. Ron and Hermione immediately ran toward them.  
"Where were you?" Hermione asked.  
"I was on the astronomy tower. I was clearing my head." He said.  
"And what were you doing there with him?" Ron asked her.  
"We were talking." She said before Harry got the chance. He would probably say something stupid.  
"Okay." Ron said. "Are you going to sit with us?"  
"Just a moment." He answered. Ron and Hermione sat down at the table that was across the room. He looked at her. "Keep your paper close tonight." That is the only thing he said. He went to Ron and Hermione's table. She knew what to do.  
She found Luna. She was looking at the lake. Nothing weird for her. And for some reason day was looking way more beautiful than before.  
"Luna, Luna, Luna!" she was calling and running toward her. Luna turned around.  
"Hey, Ginny. How are you? You look excited." She noticed.  
"I have something so important to tell you." She said.  
"Okay. I am interested." Luna said dreamily.  
"Harry kissed me at the astronomy tower." She said.  
"That is wonderful, Ginny." Luna said. "I am really happy for you."  
"Thanks." She said in a return. "God, it was enchanted." She never used that word before. Yet, it was perfect word to describe the situation. It was enchanted.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

He was absent. Everything was going back to that kiss. He kissed Ginny. He was making out with her. He was so proud of himself.  
She was so understanding and honest. She told him so many beautiful things. Those weren't just compliments. Compliment would be: 'You have great hair', or something like that. She told him that he is one of the best people she ever met. He couldn't just ignore that.  
And that kiss… He did not have much experience, but still… Her sitting in his lap, her fingers in his hair, his hands on her back, his lips on hers… It was perfect.  
"Harry…" he heard his name. Hermione was waving with her hand in front of his face.  
"What?" he asked raising his head. He sounded frustrated.  
"We have homework to do." She said. He saw a quill in his hand and a parchment under.  
"Oh, yeah." He said.  
"Also, what was with you today? What happened to make you so upset?" Ron asked. He forgot about that. Kiss with Ginny probably reset his brain completely.  
"Remus is in Azkaban. On Umbridge's order." He said.  
"Merlin's beard, that is terrible." Ron said. Hermione took her book and kicked Harry's shoulder.  
"Auch!" he said. "Why?"  
"I. Told. You!" she said, kicking him once for every word. She put the book down. "I told you! I told you that it was stupid! But, no, let's just focus on how badass that was! Now, look at what you've done! Are you proud of yourself Harry?" she was really angry at him. He saw Hermione mad, but nobody can top this. Ron was silent.  
"I am sorry." He said. He did not know what else to say. She was right. This was his fault.  
"It is a little bit too late for that, don't you think?" she said.  
"I will go now." He said and started to leave the table. Hermione was right. Every single word.  
"Harry…" she called him. "Come back." He listened. Because everyone knows what happens when you don't listen to Hermione.  
"Sorry. I shouldn't react like that. I am just stressed." She said.  
"It is okay. I deserved it." He said.  
"Hermione, you should really relax." Ron said. Harry thought that he lost his voice. "You are acting like in the time of the third year." That was true. She was really stressed.  
"You are right. I shouldn't be releasing my stress on you, guys. Sorry." She said.  
"It is okay." Harry said and focused his mind back on homework.  
Later in the night, when he was sure all of the boys in the room were sleeping and that the common room was empty, he took out the paper. He wrote a note. 'Come to the common room.' He told her to keep that paper close tonight.  
He was sitting on the couch. He saw the doors of the girl's dorm opening. He was kind of scared that it is going to be someone else. But, it was her. How can she look amazing even in pajamas?  
"Hey." She said quietly.  
"You don't have to whisper." He said. "I put the charm." She smiled.  
"Why did you want to meet me in this hour?" she asked flirty and sat down beside him.  
"I just wanted to hang around with you." He said.  
"Fair enough." She said, resting head on her hand. He kissed her again. She kissed him back and then they separated.  
"I think we should talk about that." She said.  
"We should." He said and went back in his first position. "Do you like me?" He asked. It was direct and he needed to know.  
"Yes, Harry. I like you a lot." She said and grabbed his hand. "And that today… At the tower... It was probably the most beautiful thing that happened to me." She was honest. He could see it in her warm, brown eyes. "What about you?"  
"What about me?" he asked.  
"You are so cute when you are clueless." She commented. "Do you like me?"  
"I do. A lot. And kissing you today was one of my best decisions." He said. "So, does this mean that we are boyfriend and girlfriend now?" he just wanted to check.  
"Will you buy me more sweets?" she asked and smiled like a five year old.  
"Yes." He said.  
"Then I guess so." She said and kissed him. That feeling… It was something new. And he liked it.  
"I have an idea." He said.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Let's stay here tonight. It would be a good way to tell people about us." He said.  
"Sounds dramatic. Typical Potter." She said. "Okay. But, I say that just because I want to see Ron's face in the morning when he sees us." They both laughed.  
"He is going to kill me." He said. "I really needed to think dating best friend's little sister through, but here we are."  
"Don't worry, Potter. I will protect you." He loved the way she said that.  
"Isn't the prince the one should be saving the princess?" he played along.  
"Prince? That is how are you calling yourself now? The boy who lived wasn't enough for you?" she said. He laughed. "You saved me three years ago. Now it's time for me to save you." She kissed him gently.  
"You already saved by finding me that day on the astronomy tower. And you saved me today again. I had some really bad thoughts through the day."  
"Don't worry." She said, this time not sounding flirty. "You can always write a note on that paper."  
"Good to know." He said.  
In the second, it was morning. He fell asleep, sitting on the couch with Ginny in his arm. He looked at the clock. It was six and the half in the morning. He stretched his arms. Ginny woke up.  
"Good morning." She said, rubbing her eyes.  
"It really is." He said.  
"Should we be here until Ron comes out?" She asked.  
"Yeah. That was the plan." He answered.  
"Okay." She said, cuddling back at the same position where she was. "I could use a little more sleep."  
"Me too." He said and wrapped his arms back around her.  
Twenty minutes later, people started to come out of the dorms. He woke up Ginny, because they both wanted to see Ron's facial expression more than anything. People were already giving weird looks at them, but couples were always stayed up all night talking in the common room. It wasn't that weird. But, the fact is that, people always, stare.  
They were talking, with their foreheads touching, her still wrapped in his arms.  
"What, in the name of Merlin, is this?" they heard and turned their heads. Ron was standing in front of the boy's dorm, with his jaw dropped. They both laughed.  
"Ron, why are you screaming?" Hermione said while walking through the door. She saw the two of them. "Oh, that's why." She said with a smile on her face. Ron was still just standing there. He was frozen.  
"Ron?" Hermione stood in front of him, waving her hand in front of his face.  
"You two… You are… You two are dating?" he asked.  
"Yes." Ginny answered.  
"How did this happened?" he asked, still a bit stunned.  
"I don't really think that it is your business." She said.  
"I think it is. I think I should know who is my sister dating!" they were getting angry. Harry already saw Ron and Ginny fighting. It was never pretty. She stood up.  
"I am so done with this bullshit." She said quietly, but Harry could still hear her. "Ron, you are not my nanny and I am not a five year old! I know how to take care of myself! It maybe seem unbelievable to you, but I won't forever stay a little girl who can't take care of herself and who needs your help! I appreciate that you care about me, but you need to let me go!" he never saw her this angry.  
Fred and George came out of their dorm.  
"Good morning, kids!" they said. They saw Ginny standing in front of Ron with tears in her eyes.  
"What happened?" George asked.  
"Well, you will be happy to know that our sister thinks that she doesn't need us! And also, she is dating my best friend, now. That is just amazing, isn't it?" Ron said, quite furious.  
"I did not say I don't need you!" Ginny screamed in protest. "I just said that I can take care of myself and that you don't have any control over me!"  
"Okay, calm down." Fred said and stood between them. "Harry!" he called.  
"Yes?" he answered, stunned by a whole situation.  
"We will talk to you later." Fred said. Harry thought that it is the best if he leaves. He needed to get ready for the day. This is their fight. There is no need in him watching it.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, I just want to say sorry for not being very active past week. I had a lot of things to do and I ran out of the inspiration. I am now back. Thank you for reading this, it means a lot to me. Enjoy the chapter! Love ya!

Chapter 11

She and Ron were never getting along, but this was probably their worst fight ever. It would probably get very ugly if Fred and George haven't showed up.  
"Ron, stop being a brat!" Fred said. When you grew up with them, you realize the differences between them.  
"She is the one acting like an ungrateful brat!" he said.  
"I am not ungrateful!" she screamed. "I appreciate everything you do for me, but you need to realize that I can take care of myself and that you don't have control over me!"  
"As much as we are all not okay with this, Ginny is growing up. And she is just a year younger than you, Ron, so you should really shut up!" George said. She never saw the twins acting so rational.  
"Year is a lot in some circumstances." Ron said.  
"You know what a 'circumstance' means?" Ginny asked. It was a wrong thing to say. She was just putting more to the fire.  
"You should really learn to respect people." Ron said.  
"Just because I act this way to you doesn't mean I am acting like this to everybody." She said.  
"You go, sis." Fred said.  
"And you should really stop underestimating me." She continued. "I fought with you in the Ministry. I was cursed when I was eleven. I am better in magic and quidditich than you. Being older does not make you better than me." He was stunned for a few moments.  
"We should get ready for school." He said and went back to the dorm.  
She was holding it the entire day. She just wanted to scream. All of those things she said… She wanted to say them for years. For some reason it still hurt to say them out loud.  
During the charms class she looked at her paper. It had a new note on it. 'Do you want to talk about it?' First thought that she had was 'No, I shouldn't involve Harry in this.' Moment after that, she thought 'I just want to see him.'  
She wrote: 'Meet me at the astronomy tower after classes.'  
Three hours later she was sitting at the astronomy tower. She was looking at the sky. It was windy and sunny. Perfect quidditch weather.  
"Ginny?" she heard Harry's voice and turned her head to him. "Are you okay?"  
"I don't know." She said. "Sit." He listened to her. He sat down beside her and put his hand on hers.  
"I said so many things that I wanted to say to him for years." She started. "For them, I will forever be this little, confused girl that always needs their help. They all have this wrong picture about me. They always underestimate me. I hate it." She felt tears running down her checks.  
"I am not going to try to understand because I don't." he said. She appreciated that. She appreciated him coming to see if she is okay.  
"I know that they love and that they want to protect me, but I always felt the pressure." She continued. "I just want to be something different in their eyes expect for this little, clueless girl."  
"I guess I understand that part." He said.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Since I found out who I am, for everyone I was this hero. The boy who lived. The savior of the Wizarding World." He said. "I just wanted to find somebody that doesn't only see that in me. And I did. Believe, they will let you go. But it is just hard for them now."  
"I am so sorry that I got you involved in our stupid fights." She said.  
"If that makes me a Weasley then I am happy." He said. "As much as I always felt like this unnecessary wheel."  
"Oh, Harry." She said, shaking her head. "You don't need to have red hair to be one of us. We accepted you the day we met you. Actually, we accepted you when my mom made you a Christmas sweater. Since then, you are a Weasley." He had tears in his eyes.  
"Okay, I think that I should be your distraction." He said after a few moments of silence. "And I have an idea. Let's have a party this Friday!"  
"A party?" she repeated.  
"Yes, a party. I guess that all of this drama will cool down by the weekend. We will invite all of our friends. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Fred, George… It will be little and it will be fun." He explained.  
"I don't know…" she said skeptically.  
"I will buy us sweets." He said  
"Let's get this party started!" she said. They both laughed.  
"And they say that girls are complicated." He remarked.  
"Some of them are." She said. "But I am not of those."  
"Sorry, Special Girl." He said and she chuckled. "I think we should go back. And I also think that Ron cooled off. Hermione gave him a long mom-talk. I think that Ms. Weasley took over her body for that hour."  
"Let's go back." She said. "I actually really like the idea of the party. You will organize it?"  
"Yes. With a little bit of Hermione's help. I think that we all need it. We are all stressed because of the upcoming exams." He said.  
"Wait a second…" she said. "You can think?"  
"I am not going to be insulted by that. I am just going to say that that means that you feel better."  
"That is a lot of 'thats' in one sentence." She noticed. He kissed her quickly. She kind of already forgot that they are actually dating. It was unbelievable. Like a dream come true.  
"I still can't believe that you are my boyfriend." She said. "Dreams do come true."  
"Yes." He agreed. "But there is one thing that people forget about. Nightmares are also dreams." That was probably the most honest sentence she ever heard.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Hermione, I need your help." He said when he saw her.  
"Well, that's new." She said.  
"Okay, I know that I ask for your help all the time, but… God, damn it, I swear I had a point" he said. She laughed.  
"Harry, I know I will help you." She said with a smile. "I first need to know what am I helping you with."  
"I want to organize a party this Friday. A little one. I want to cheer Ginny up. She is very stressed because of Ron and exams."  
"Who would say that Harry Potter is such a caring boyfriend?" she said.  
"Also you are okay with it? Ginny and me?" he just wanted to check that.  
"Yes." She said.  
"That is great, because I thought that you are going to find it weird, because we are both your best friends and I used to date Cho…" words were just going out of his mouth.  
"Harry, I said that I am okay with it. I am happy for you. And, honestly, I was kind of waiting for it." She admitted.  
"Really?" he said.  
"Yes. I could always see it happening. That is not the point of this. So you want to organize a party this Friday?" she pulled the conversation back.  
"Yes."  
"I think that you are asking a wrong person for help." She said.  
"Why? You are Hermione, you can do anything!" he said.  
"You always overrate me." She said with a smile. "On your place, I would be asking Fred and George for help."  
"That makes sense." He said, kind of angry at himself that he didn't thought of that before. "I am going to find them right now. You are the best, 'Mione."  
"Always a pleasure to help." She said. He left the table and started to look for the twins. He saw them checking the fireplace again. They always want to be sure that they don't get caught.  
"Fred, George!" he called them. They both turned their heads around.  
"Oh, hey, buddy." George said while they were raising from the floor. "What's up?"  
"I actually wanted to ask you guys for help." He said.  
"Okay." Fred said. "How can we help the precious boy who lived and our sister's new boyfriend?" They are always making jokes of that he is Harry Potter.  
"Ginny is pretty down this days so I want to make a party to cheer her up. A little one. Nothing big." He remarked.  
"Fred, write this down." George said.  
"I never write, brother." Fred said dramatically. "And you know that."  
"Then remember it." George said. "Cares about her."  
"Remembered." Fred said and saluted. Harry was chuckling the whole time. He knew that they were doing it on purpose, but it was still amusing. Fred and George maybe aren't passionate about a lot of things, but there is one. And that is making people laugh. That is their dream. And they are making it true every day.  
"What do you want for that party?" George asked.  
"I need a place, sweets, more the better and a good atmosphere. That is everything that I need." He explained.  
"Place is easy. One of the dorm rooms. I think ours is the biggest." Fred said, thinking.  
"Why would your dorm room be bigger than others?" Harry asked. He was just curious.  
"We noticed something. As you get older, your dorm becomes bigger. You need more space." George explained.  
"That actually makes sense." He said.  
"Sweets… That shouldn't be a problem." George said.  
"Actually, I can do that by myself." Harry remembered.  
"Oh, now the atmosphere…" Fred said. "We can put some lights, music and people will be enough."  
"How many people do you want there?" George asked. One of biggest mysteries in Harry's life was how are they always managing to be coordinated? In everything? It is kind of scary sometimes.  
"Just our friends. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, you two…" he started. "You know the crew."  
"Okay, you can also do that." Fred said. "We are going to think of the other things."  
"Thanks, guys." Harry said.  
"Also, get ready for the summer." George said.  
"For what?" Harry asked, confused.  
"We made something called The Plenum." Fred said. "Dear brother, please, explain it to this young man." He asked.  
"With pleasure, dear brother of mine." George said. "The Plenum is made of all Weasley brothers. Except for now, Percy because we don't accept family-betraying assholes. It is made for testing Ginny's boyfriends. We found out about Corner, it was too late, on our big misfortune. So you are going in front of The Plenum this summer. And prepare for it. It is going to be long."  
"Why am I scared of this?" Harry asked.  
"You fought You-Know-Who!" Fred said, breaking the character.  
"Yeah, I rather pick him than five overprotective brothers." He said. And then realized that he is nodding his head way too much.  
"That is a cost of dating our sister." George said, shrugging.  
"Wait a minute…" He remembered something. "What does Ginny think about that?"  
"Oh, she thinks it's hilarious." Fred said. "We were always talking about those plans on Christmas. She would rolling on a couch of laughter. I guess she never thought it was serious."  
"Okay, thank you for help." He said, because he didn't want to know where is this conversation going to end.  
"Anytime, buddy." They said in the same time. Again, it was kind of scary sometimes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

She couldn't wait for Friday. She wanted to see what did Fred, George and Harry thought about for the party. Fred and George probably went completely out of their way. That is the way they are. Maximum or minimum. No in between.  
She couldn't believe that Harry is such a great boyfriend. They are constantly communicating through the paper. He is not afraid to show affection. Not even in front of Ron, who is always pretending that he is vomiting when Harry is holding her.  
She was sitting on a couch with Hermione.  
"So, is everything fine in the paradise?" she asked. Hermione was probably the only person she could talk with about that stuff. She was sometimes also talking about it with mom, but that is not the same.  
"Everything is perfect, actually." She admitted.  
"Really?" she asked. "That wasn't the case with Cho."  
"Well, I am not Cho." She remarked.  
"I guess you are right. You and Harry are way more compatible. Him and Cho don't have that much in common. He also once told me that he feels that he can't be himself in front of her. That she only sees a person that Cedric died with. You see real him. And he can truly be himself in front of you. I think that is the point. And he is constantly talking about how amazing you are." There it is, Hermione over-thinking everything again. Nothing new.  
"He is a great boyfriend." She concluded.  
"I never saw him happier than he is with you." Hermione said with a huge smile. She felt a hug from behind.  
"Gossiping about me, weren't you?" Harry asked his arms around her, his chin on her shoulder. She was messing with his hair.  
"Not everything is about you, Potter." She said flirtly.  
"Well, in my head, everything is about you, Weasley." She kissed him on a cheek for that. Hermione was watching them, smiling like crazy. Ron was also watching.  
"You guys are making me sick." He said and walked away.  
"That is the whole point!" she yelled.  
Her and Harry were a big thing in Hogwarts. News about them spread faster than a bullet. A lot of her classmates were asking her about it, but she was just cutting them off with a joke. They didn't care about the gossips.  
"Are you exited for the Friday?" he asked.  
"Yeah. I bet you and my crazy brothers did a good job with planning everything." She said.  
"Oh, you bet we did." He said. "I need to study with Ron and I have a lot to do. See you later."  
"See you later." She said in return. They gave each other a quick kiss and he left to study with Ron.  
"Okay, I am admitting, he is pretty perfect." Hermione said. They both chuckled.  
"You know what I haven't done in a while? Wrote a letter to my mom. I think I am going to do that now." She remembered.  
"Okay." Hermione said. "See you later, Gin."  
"See ya." She said and went to her dorm. She took out the parchment and a quill.  
'Hello, mom!  
I know that I haven't written you in a while, but a lot of things were going on.  
I hope that the Order is still working. I think that more and more people are seeing that something bad is going on.  
I also have some news. Harry and I are dating. I know that those are news that will make you happy. He is doing so much better now. He was really unstable, but we all managed to put a smile on his face. Ron freaked out a little bit, but he has to deal with it. We are really happy together. And he is so great. He is so caring and understanding.  
I really hope that you are holding on and that you are doing better. Say Tonks, dad and Bill that I said hi to them.  
I love all of you!  
Ginny'  
After she wrote it, she was just starring at it. She never liked writing too long letters. She didn't want to talk about the injury. She would probably get the ban to play quidditch. She couldn't afford herself that.  
She put it in an envelope and wrote mom's name and address. They moved back to the Burrow after Sirius died.  
She went out to find Ron. He was the only one with an owl. He was sitting on by the table with Harry, surrounded with books. She walked to their table.  
"Oh, hey, Gin!" Harry said, immediately putting smile on his face. "What's up?"  
"I actually, I need my stupid brother now." She said.  
"Oh, that is new." Ron said, still looking at the books.  
"What?" she asked. This didn't look good to her.  
"You mostly come here to snog my best friend." He said.  
"First, that is not your problem. Second, I just wanted to ask you where is your goddamn owl? I need to send a letter to mom." She said.  
"It is on a window in my dorm." He said. He didn't look at her even once.  
"Thanks." She said and kissed Harry quickly. "See ya."  
She gave the letter to Pigwidgeon.  
The next day she was in a common room with Harry. They were studying History of magic. It was already eleven 'o clock. They were only ones left. Tomorrow was Friday. She was really exited.  
She saw something unusual on the window.  
"Hermes?" she said. Harry turned around and looked at the window.  
"Percy's owl?" he asked.  
"Yeah." She said and went to the window. He was holding the letter. It was addressed to her. "What the hell he wants?" She opened the letter. She started to read it out loud.  
'Dear Ginerva,  
I know that you haven't heard from me in the while,'  
"Like I wanted to." She stopped just to say that. "Sorry, it was stronger than me."  
"Keep on reading." He said.  
'but I heard some news from our mother that surprised me.  
You probably heard that I also send a letter to Ronald and I felt the need to send one to you too. Some wise advice is what you need.  
I heard that you are dating Harry Potter. My first thought was 'Is she out of her mind?'  
Ginerva, please tell somebody that he is probably abusing you. You are a smart young lady, you wouldn't be doing anything with that boy if he is not threatening you. He is dangerous and unstable. I know that you are scared, but there is Dolores Umbridge who would definitely help anyone in need.'  
"Is here some other Dolores Umbridge that I don't know about?" she stopped again.  
"I am asking myself the exact same thing." He said. "Go on."  
'If you are with him on your own wish, which I hardly believe, you are insane. He is extremely dangerous. I know that you and Ronald are probably really scared of him. I heard that he had many outbursts. He is insane. Again, don't be scared to ask for help.  
I know that you are probably mad at me because of our parents. In my position you would do the exact same thing. They are blinded because of Potter and Dumbledore. Don't listen to them. They don't know what are they doing.  
Sincerely,  
Percy'  
That was it. She was never this furious.  
"Sorry, if I was abusing you…"  
"Harry, this is not the time for your jokes." She said. "What a jerk!"  
"I agree." He said.  
"He knows you since you started Hogwarts! He knows that you are not some attention seeking, abusing lunatic! He thinks that I would do the same thing in his place! And who is this official with their siblings? I have an idea." She said and went back to the table. She took a piece of parchment and a quill.  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
"I am responding to my brother." She said and started writing.  
'Not-so-dear Percy,  
you are a jerk! You know Harry since he started Hogwarts! He spent so many holidays with us! He is the best boyfriend ever! If I could make my perfect boyfriend, it wouldn't be perfect as Harry. He cares, he understands and he is loyal. Unlike some people. You left all of us. Because of… What? Ministry? You should be ashamed! How can you even live with yourself?  
Do you know what is Umbridge doing to us? She is torturing us. She is physically abusing us. We are barely allowed to breathe. Thank God, we have professor McGonagal, Fred and George. Without them, life here would be unbearable. She was using crucio on us to tell her the truth. Is that you precious Dolores, brother?  
How do you even dare talk like that about our parents? If I was in your place, what you did would be the last thing that I would be doing! I am putting nothing in front of our family. You shouldn't be putting anything in front of it, too. But, you need to have a brain and common sense for that.  
If you think that I am going to leave the boy that I always dreamed of and turn against our parents, you are the biggest idiot in the world!  
Ginny  
P.S.  
Fuck you!'  
You could see in her handwriting that she was mad. She gave it to Harry to read it. He read it and then looked at her.  
"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" he asked her, with admiration in his eyes.  
"Is it good?" she asked.  
"It is the best. Send it now!" he said.  
"Think of that as done." She said and gave Hermes the letter. Feeling a huge weight leaving her chest. 


	14. Chapter 14

Before the chapter, I just wanted to say that I am sorry that I haven't posted in a while. I was busy and I didn't have a lot of inspiration. Thank you for being supportive. Love ya!

Chapter 14

It was Friday. The dorm was ready. Along with all the things that Fred and George prepared. Harry was really nervous about how is this going to go.  
„You really snuck in all those things without anyone noticing?" Harry asked them just to check.  
„Mate," Fred said. „Twins rule number one: never leave traces."  
„We learnt that when we were first years." George said.  
„How did you get all of that stuff?" he asked. They even got them firewhiskey.  
„We have our people." Fred said, shruging.  
"Okay, I am not going to ask." Harry said, ending that conversation. He did not wanted to know some things. "When are people going to start coming?"  
"Around nine." George answered.  
"Thank you. You are the best." Harry said and left. He wanted to find Ginny. Last night she was really angry because of Percy's letter. She wrote him a letter back. She wrote all of her anger in that letter.  
She was sitting on the stairs with Luna. He hugged her from the behind. It was kind of their thing.  
"Hey." She said and kissed his cheek. He sat down beside her.  
"How are you?" he asked. "After yesterday?"  
"Relived." She said. "I wanted to say all those things to him in a long time. Was it too much?"  
"He betrayed you. He deserved every single word." He said.  
"Even when I said that he should go fuck himself?" she asked.  
"Even that." He remembered that Luna is here. "Sorry, Luna, you must feel so uncomfortable right now."  
"It is okay. I have a lot of things to think about." She said, with her usual dreamy voice.  
"Are you coming to our party tonight?" Ginny asked Luna.  
"Am I allowed to your common room?" she asked.  
"Yes. Password is 'Umbridge sucks'." He answered. "It starts at nine."  
"I am looking forward to come." She said, smiling. "I will leave you two. I need to write a letter to my dad."  
"See ya." Ginny said. She turned back to him.  
"Can I ask you something?" he said.  
"What?"  
"Can you dress something pretty tonight?" he said. He did not know why did he say that. He would think that she is the most beautiful girl ever even if she was wearing a trash bag.  
"Anything for you, Potter." She said. He loved the way she was saying his last name. They kissed.  
"Ew." They heard and it distracted them. He looked over her shoulder and saw Pansy Parkinson.  
"You really have zero taste, Weasley." Pansy said.  
"Says the girl dating Malfoy." Ginny said back.  
"Do you need some ice?" he asked. "Because you just got burned." They gave each other a high five. Pansy was completely red. She turned on her heel and stormed off.  
Lee Jordan was on the stairs, watching the whole thing.  
"That is what I call a power couple." He said and left. They both laughed.  
It was eight thirty. He was getting ready. He chose jeans and his best button-up shirt. He was thinking about trying to calm his hair, but then he remembered that Ginny loves his messy hair.  
"Guys, can you help me with the sweets?" he asked.  
"Yeah." Dean said and took one of the bags. Ron and Seamus also helped. They were also invited.  
He went to the Twins dorm room. They were setting up everything.  
"Here is food!" George said and took the bag that was in Harry's hands.  
"Sweets!" Lee said when he saw what is in the bags. "Give me, give me, give me!"  
"Calm down, Lee." Fred said. "That is also for you, but you will get it when everybody else comes."  
"Are you my mom?" Lee asked.  
"Do you want of me to be? Okay. You are grounded!" Fred said, while everyone was laughing.  
"I am seventeen! I am an adult. You can't ground me!" Lee said.  
"As long as you live under my roof, you will live by my rules!"  
"That is the worst line parents ever created." Lee scoffed.  
"True." Ron said.  
"How can we help?" Harry asked.  
"You can help us by sorting everything in bowls." Fred said.  
"Oh, our extras must be finished by now." George remembered. "I am going to get them."  
"What extras?" Seamus asked.  
"We ordered cupcakes and the cookies from the best place around here." Fred said.  
"And what is that place?"  
"Hogwarts kitchen." Harry said. "They know how to go there and they became friends with the house elves. They get whatever they want."  
"Smart." Dean said.  
"Music is here, fireworks are here, bowl for Ron's head is here…" Fred was checking things for the last time.  
"Bowl for what?" Ron asked.  
"Kidding, little bro." Fred said. "God, you have no sense for humor." George came in with a filled plates levitating around him.  
"Here comes the beauty." He said.  
"That is it." Fred said. "People can start coming."  
Two minutes after he said that, there was the knock on the door.  
"Come in!" George said, imitating the fancy housewife. Doors opened. It was Hermione, Lavender and Parvati. Hermione just kept it casual with jeans and a t-shirt. Nothing weird for her. Lavender was wearing a yellow dress. Her curly hair was in a high ponytail. Parvati was wearing a blue button-up shirt and a pink skirt. She always needed to look like a sweet, innocent girl.  
"Hello, guys!" Hermione said and sat down beside Ron.  
"Where is Ginny? I thought she will be coming with you." Harry asked.  
"Oh, don't worry. She is busy dressing up." Hermione answered. Parvati and Lavender giggled.  
"What?" Harry asked them.  
"Oh, you will see." Lavender said, smiling. He decided to just ignore it. There was knocking again. It was Angelina and Katie.  
"What's up?" Angelina said. "Are we late?"  
"No, party haven't even started." George said. Fred was looking kind of paralyzed. George poked him with his elbow two times and whispered something to his ear.  
"Angelina, you look great tonight." Fred said.  
"Thank you, Fred." She said and smiled.  
"Really?" Lee said. "I am the only one who can't recognize which is which?"  
There was a knock again. It was Luna and Ginny. Luna was wearing a bright green dress. It was different which is exactly what she is.  
But, then Ginny… She was looking… He couldn't even find a word to describe how was she looking. She was wearing a shorter, red dress with thin straps holding it. She was wearing a red lipstick. Her hair was down. She was wearing flat, black shoes. Only thing he knew was that red is her color.  
"Harry?" Hermione said waving with her hand in front of his face. "Parvati, Lavender, you accomplished it. You made Harry Potter speechless." They gave each other a high five. Ginny sat down beside him.  
"I would kiss you," he whispered to her. "but I don't want to ruin that lipstick." She smiled  
Later on, they were playing truth or dare. It is a muggle game that Hermione told them about. If you didn't want to do it or tell it, you have to take a shot of firewhiskey.  
During the game, Luna stood up.  
"Can I have your attention?" She asked, sounding polite like always. Everyone turned their heads to her.  
"Yes?" Ginny asked.  
"I just want to tell you something that I am finally ready to talk about." She said. She was turning red.  
"Okay." Hermione said. "Say it."  
"I like girls." She said. "I do like boys, but I also like girls."  
Harry was never more proud of someone. He couldn't help himself. He stood up and hugged her.  
"I am so proud of you." He whispered. Everyone started clapping. He let go of her and sat down.  
"That is great, Luna." Ginny said.  
"I knew. She came out to me once." He said to her.  
Later on in the night, Ron was talking nonsense, Lee passed out on his bed and Fred took Angelina somewhere.  
"This is its own type of hilarious." Ginny said to him. He smiled. George was doing some stupidly hilarious things. Harry looked at her. He noticed something.  
"Your lipstick took of." He said.  
"Really?" she said. "I can put it on again."  
"You don't have to." He said.  
"Why?" she asked. "I thought you love it."  
"Yeah, but now I can finally kiss you." He said and kissed her. He wanted this for the whole night.  
"Guys!" George screamed. They separated and looked at him. "I sleep on that bed!" They all laughed. Ron sat on the bed beside him.  
"Sorry if I was acting like a jerk to you, Ginny." He said. "Personally, I am more comfortable with you dating somebody that I trust then some wide-eyed dumbass."  
"Did Ronald Weasley just come around?" Ginny said in a fake shock.  
"But, Harry, if you do something to her, don't think I won't beat the crap out of you." Ron added.  
"Noted." Harry said. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

She woke up in her bed. Her legs were hurting. Her head… She felt like it's going to explode. She took all of her energy to put herself in a sitting position. Hermione was already cleaning the room.  
"Good morning." Hermione said, sounding way too cheerful. "How are you?"  
"How do I look like?" she asked sarcastically. "My head is killing me."  
"Nobody told you to drink that much of firewhiskey." Hermione said with her usual 'I told you so' tone.  
"Nobody told Fred and George to buy so much of it." She answered, kind of annoyed. "I am going to get dressed."  
She needed a shower. She smelled horribly. And showers always clear her head. There were only bits of the last night she remembered. Fred leaving with Angelina, George making a fool out of himself, Luna coming out… She had no clue that Luna liked girls. Harry knew. She was okay with it, it was just surprising.  
One of the things she remembered was how Harry was looking at her in that dress. His look was filled with admiration. He was looking at her like she is the most beautiful girl he ever saw. And she loved that look.  
She put on her jeans and a red shirt. She told herself that she will wear red as much as she can.  
When she came out of the bathroom, Hermione was sitting on the bed with a book in her hands. Nothing weird there.  
Hermione started looking at her a little bit strangely.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Ginny, what is that on your neck?" Hermione asked, sounding concerned, but still with a smile on her face. She went to the first mirror. Her neck was tainted with two dark purple marks. Another memory came back.  
Harry and she were sitting near the window. They weren't really drunk, but they weren't completely sober either. They were looking at the dark sky filled with stars. He kissed her, calling her gorgeous. He went lower. He started kissing her neck. She enjoyed it. She even moaned. But, she stopped him.  
"Harry…" she said, quietly.  
"Yes?" he asked back.  
"I am really tired." She said. His head left her shoulder.  
"Okay. I will carry you." He said and stood up. He picked her up, bridal style. He carried her to her bed.  
"I feel like a princess." She said sleepily, resting her head on his chest.  
"You deserve to feel that way." He said and kissed her forehead. He tucked her in and gave her a good night kiss.  
"What the hell?" she said out loud after she remembered what happened.  
"I am pretty sure that is a hickey." Hermione said.  
"I know what it is!" she said, frustrated. She took out her Gryffindor scarf and wrapped it around her neck, making it sure that it covers it.  
"What were you and Harry doing last night?" Hermione asked.  
"Not what you think!" she said in her defense.  
"Then what were you doing?" Hermione kept pushing her.  
"We were watching the stars, giving compliments to each, we kissed and Harry started kissing my neck. I told him I was tired and he brought me here. He tucked me in and left. That is what happened." She explained. It was a really intimate moment to her.  
"That is actually really romantic." Hermione said.  
"I know. I am going out." She said and left the room. She was looking for Harry. He was laying on the couch. She approached him. He smiled the instant he saw her.  
"Hey, Gin." He said and kissed her forehead. "How are you?"  
"Can we talk somewhere private?" She asked.  
"Sure." He shrugged. They went to his dorm room.  
"What's up?" he asked. She took of the scarf.  
"You leave marks, vampire." She said when he saw her neck.  
"I am sorry… I was drunk and you were looking so out of this world and… This is so awkward." Again. He is cute when he doesn't know what to say.  
"Harry." She said. "Breathe." He did as she said.  
"It is okay." She said patiently. "I will hide it until it goes away."  
"I am sorry if you thought I was forcing you…"  
"You weren't. And stop saying you are sorry. That is probably a sentence you said the most in your life. Don't get me wrong. I did enjoy it. A lot, actually. It is the most special moment we shared. But, it can wait." She explained.  
"Thank to everything, I will not be murdered by six overprotective, older, brothers! I promise you I will not do it again." He said. She was laughing. He can be so precious sometimes.  
"Stop worrying!" she said, kind of annoyed. "I am not mad at you. I already told you."  
"You are right, I should really stop worrying." He said. "Do you know what a film is?"  
"My dad is obsessed with them. Those are like a book in a form of a very long picture. That is how I understood it." She said.  
"Well, there is a film that I saw two years ago. It is called The Lion King. There is a line that says 'Hakuna Matata'. It means 'No worries'. When a world its back on you, you turn your back at them."  
"I like that." She said.  
"Me too." He said. "Oh, I haven't asked you, have you had fun last night?"  
"I did. It was a lot of. I really needed it. As much as I can feel my head pulsating." He laughed at that.  
"You did drank a lot of firewhiskeys." He said.  
"Now you just sound like Hermione." She said and they both laughed.  
"I am really glad that you liked it." He said.  
"What? The party or you pretending to be a vampire?" she said flirtly.  
"Both." He said, accepting the game. He gave her that smirk that never failed at making her melt.  
"You are probably the most clueless person ever." She said, while messing with his already messy hair. "You have zero awareness of your looks."  
"I am not that good looking." He said.  
"Oh, come on! Fighting You-Know-Who is not the only reason you always had girls surrounding you, Potter." She leaned in to kiss him, but the door opened. It was Seamus. He was covering his eyes with his hands.  
"You two just continue with whatever romantic you were doing, I am not looking I just need my notebook." He was saying as he was walking. He walked out of the room.  
"I have a deal with Luna." She said and kissed him quickly.  
"See you." He said.  
As Ginny and Luna were walking down the hallway, Ginny could not help, but notice that Luna was even more bullied. News about her being bisexual spread fast.  
"Loony dyke!" she heard someone saying. Her hand was already on her precious wand.  
"Hey, Hot Weasley, I wouldn't be staying in a same room alone with that weird-ass dyke in your place!" She turned around and saw the boy who was saying that. Cormac McLaggen. How couldn't she recognize his arrogant voice? She pulled out her wand.  
"You asked for this, McLaggen." She said. She wiped with her wand. He couldn't stand anymore. She made his shoes slippery. He fell down and he was desperately trying to stand up. Everyone was laughing. She walked toward him.  
"Nobody has a right to catcall me. And more importantly, nobody gets to bully my best friend. So, stop being a self absorbed asshole or I will do you something so much worse than embarrassment. And, believe me. I don't joke about these things." She said and turned around. The one who is messing with her best friend is going to end badly.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

He was so relieved.

Ginny meant absolutely everything to him these past few weeks. He wanted to make their relationship as long as possible. He wasn't this happy in a long time. And he definitely didn't want of that to be ruined just because he was drunk.

For some reason, he could remember every single detail of it.  
They were looking at the stars. She was looking so out of this world. They were kissing. And then, for some bloody reason, he went down to her neck.

But, she is not mad and everything is fine. He was just hoping that nobody will see her neck.

He was sitting in his DADA class. And trying not to kill Umbridge. He had every right to. She was torturing him and his friends for months. And she put Remus in Azkaban. She even started giving Gryffindors more homework than she gave to others.

He was getting out of class. Somebody crossed his way. And he instantly regretted going this way. It was Cho. Cho and he didn't really end on good terms. Her friend is why DA was revealed and Cho was standing up for her.

"Hey, Harry." She said.  
"Hey, Cho." He said, trying not to show how awkward this is for him. Last time they talked, they were yelling at each other.  
"Can we talk?" she asked.  
"Please be quick, I have to go to class." He said. He had herbology next. He knew that professor Sprout would forgive him for being late, but he wanted to end this as fast as possible.  
"I am really sorry about professor Lupin. I know that you two are close and he really didn't deserve to be thrown in Azkaban." She said. He was little surprised by that, however, he still appreciate it. He expected that she is going to have another mean comment about Hermione like last time.  
"Thank you." He said.  
"And, sorry, you don't have to answer this, but is it true that you are dating Ginny Weasley?" she asked.  
"Yes, it is." He said. It felt really good to say that.  
"Well, I am really happy for you. See you around." She said and walked away. He knew he doesn't have any feelings toward her, but he always appreciated how kind she is. He continued walking to the class.

He wasn't too late. Sprout didn't even notice that he was late.  
"Were have you been?" Ron asked. He was finally getting on board with him and Ginny dating. He wasn't the biggest fan of the idea, but at least he wasn't trying to kill Harry with a look.  
"I'm gonna tell you later." He said. Class was going on. They were only learning theory, cause that is what they need for OWLs, which made Harry kind of sad, cause practice at least made him not think about the things he was usually thinking about.

They heard something that sounded like explosion. Everyone's heads rose up. It came from the other greenhouse. Somebody dressed in black was shattering everything in a greenhouse. Harry's hand was already steady on the wand.  
"Everybody out!" professor said. They instantly went out and saw that the person in the greenhouse, wasn't a person. It was a dementor.

Dementor left the greenhouse and Harry drew out his wand. It already went toward Neville who went white and looked like he is about faint. He thought of Ginny hugging him from behind.  
"Expecto patronum!" he yelled and his stag patronus appeared from his wand running around, forcing the dementor away.

He was a little bit exhausted. The patronus charm is always a bit draining. He heard everyone clapping and saw a group of students around Neville helping him stand up.  
"Thank you, Potter." Professor said. "But, I could handle it."  
"Sorry, professor. It has became kind of a reflex." He said. It did. He got used to having to protect himself from the dementors.

"Khm, khm," they heard from the behind. He closed his eyes in rage. "Mr. Potter," Umbridge said. "My office."

He was sitting in her disgusting, creepy, pink office. The cats on the plates really freaked him out.

"Mr. Potter, what do you think you were doing?" she asked.  
"I am sorry, what?" he asked back, wondering why was he even surprised with the fact that she is going to probably give him detention for saving a class from the dementor.  
"You really like that patronus, don't you? Going around, using it for no reason…"  
"No reason?" he said. "There was the dementor in the greenhouse! It attacked one of your students and it was on your school grounds!"  
"I didn't see it." She said, like it was a valid point.  
"You didn't, but the whole fifth year and a professor did!" his voice was slowly getting louder. "You are not going to believe them?"  
"Mr. Potter, I think I am going to give a restriction of using magic. From now on, you can only use it in class." She said.  
"What?" he asked.  
"You are obviously bad at controlling yourself." She said.  
"And you are obviously bad at your job!" he blurted out, before he could process what was he about to say. He wanted to jump out of the window for saying that. It's true, but he really didn't need it.  
Umbridge looked like she is about explode of anger.  
"Detention, next Friday, here." She said. "And no magic. Now you can go back to class, Mr. Potter."  
"With pleasure." He said. He was already buried a grave, why not lay in it? He left the office and got back to class. He decided that he is going to have to go to professor McGonagal. The whole school was in the war with Umbridge and McGonagal was the one leading it.

"I am going to tell you later." He told Ron and Hermione, when he sat down with them.

And later that afternoon, he did.  
"She can't possibly restrict you from doing magic in school!" Hermione said.  
"She can do whatever she wants, Hermione." Ron said. "That is, like, the whole point."  
"You have to talk to McGonagal about this!" Hermione said. "This is unacceptable!"  
Harry felt a hug from behind.  
"What happened?" Ginny asked. "I heard that the dementor crashed on the school grounds and that my heroic boyfriend saved Neville." She said. He liked her calling him her boyfriend.  
"That's true." He said and kissed her cheek. "But, now I can't use magic outside the class."  
"Don't worry." She said. "I'll protect you."

The next day, he, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were walking down the hall.  
"Hey, Potter!" they heard and almost coordinately rolled their eyes. Malfoy was standing by the side. "I heard you can't use magic. At least we are not going to have your outbursts anymore."  
"Remember, Malfoy, last time I took you down, I didn't need magic." He said.  
"Oh, I am so scared." Malfoy sarcastically said back.  
"Maybe you should be!" Ginny said with her wand drawn out.  
"Really, Potter? You are going to let a girl protect you?" he said.  
"He shouldn't have said that." Ron said quietly. Ginny waved her wand and bats showed up, attacking Malfoy. He was waving his hands, screaming. Everyone was laughing.  
"At least there is someone to protect me, Malfoy." He said as they walked away. 


	17. Chapter 17

So, just a quick note. I know that I haven't been posting in a while. Like a while. Like since the beginning of the year. I just wasn't really passionate about this, but I am back and I am glad that you are still enjoying this! Love ya!

Chapter 17

Ginny was completely destroyed after a quiditch practice. Angelina was kind of going crazy. They all wanted to win against Ravenclaws, but Angelina became kind of obsessed.

She went under a shower before meeting with Harry. They were studying in the library again. When she found him, he looked a bit nervous.  
"What is it?" she asked. "I am the one who should be sweating, I just had a quiditch practice."  
"Just, something happen yesterday that I haven't told you about." He said and looked at her in his attempt of puppy eyes.  
"Harry, you are making me worried." She said. "Come on, you can tell me anything."  
"Cho came up to me." He said. "She came up to me that she is sorry for Remus and we talked a little bit." She almost started laughing.  
"Blimey, Harry, I thought that you are going to confess me a murder or something!" she said through chuckles.  
"So that is okay with you? Me talking to Cho?" he asked, looking a bit scared.  
"I trust you. I know that you wouldn't go behind my back. Especially because you saw what I am capable of. And also, I heard that Cho is dating Roger Davis." She said. "Plus, who could leave me?" she said as a joke. He laughed.  
"I am so glad that you are okay with that." He said, looking relived. "Also have one more question."  
"I am not jealous of Hermione and Luna, if that is what you're asking." She said immediately.  
"No, not that." He said. "The twins told me that this Summer I am going to have to stand in front of something they called the Plenum."  
She instantly started laughing.

The Plenum is the idea her brothers created when she started Hogwarts. It was created of them and a couple of their friends. It was supposed to be for pulverizing her future boyfriends, checking if they are worthy. Those plans were always hilarious. She never took them seriously.  
"You are joking? They are actually going to do it?" she said, catching her breath.  
"If they warned me about it, means that they are going to do it." He said. "Should I be scared?"  
"From what they have been telling me over the years, yes, you should be terrified." She said, still chuckling.  
"It is fine. I will take it for you, darling." He said. She kissed him.  
"Why is that?" he asked.  
"For calling me 'darling'" she said.

Tomorrow, she had a quiditch practice again. Angelina set them for three trainings a week which was a little bit ridiculous. She also wanted to win, but next week is the first week of the final exams. Everyone was already stressed enough.

One positive thing was that Ron was keeping better than ever before. He finally stopped doubting himself and just decided to play the best he can. It was really paying off.

Ginny was having vision training which was just her trying to spot a golden snitch from the biggest distance possible. She was a solid seeker. She wasn't even half as good as Harry was, but she was trying her best. But the position of a seeker felt kind of wrong to her. Next year, she is definitely trying out for a chaser.

There were no other really important practices for a seeker, so she was just circling on her broom around the playground. She just loved the feeling of the wind in her hands and the adrenalin in her veins.

The practice was over and they went back to change. When they got to the common room, there was nobody there. Common room was usually filled at this hour. They all looked at each other, but nobody knew what was going on. They left their things and check all the dorms. Not a single soul. This was already looking very suspicious.  
"Nobody is even in the bathrooms." Alicia said. "I think that we should look around the castle."  
"Take your wands." Angelina said. "I feel like we are going to need them." Ginny already felt really worried. But she remembered something.  
"Ron!" she said. "Do you know where Harry keeps the Marauders Map?"  
"I am going to get it, right now!" he said and ran up to his dorm. He came back in the instant second with an empty parchment in his hands. She took it from him.  
"I solemly swear that I am up to no good!" she said as fast as she could. The map appeared and she opened it. There was almost no one on the map except for Umbridge and Filch.  
"Where is everybody?" she asked. Everyone was studying the map. Ginny and Ron looked up to each other.  
"The room of requirement!" they said in unison. They all left the common room with the map and their hands steady on the wands.


End file.
